1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle frame structure, and to a vehicle incorporating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle frame structure including a central frame member having a front end portion joined to a second front cross pipe at a position inwardly of a joint portion between a left front reinforcing pipe and the second front cross pipe, and also inwardly of a joint portion between a right front reinforcing pipe and the second front cross pipe, and a rear end portion thereof joined to frame body rear of the second front cross-pipe, and to a vehicle incorporating the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
There are known vehicles in which a body frame includes a front frame for suspending front wheels, a center frame having a seat on which an occupant sits, and a rear frame for suspending rear wheels. An example of such a body frame is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-103370 (see FIG. 1 thereof).
According to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-103370 9 (as shown in FIG. 1 thereof) a vehicle body frame includes a center frame 13 (reference numerals from the reference are reproduced, which applies to the following) having a pair of left and right lower side frame sections 42, 42 extending in the longitudinal direction of a vehicle, and a pair of left and right sub-frame sections 73, 73 installed above the pair of respective left and right lower side frame sections 42, 42 and having a floor portion 32 on which occupants put their feet. In order to secure predetermined vehicle-body rigidity, the center frame 13 has an upper and lower two-step structure including the lower side frame sections 42 and the sub-frame sections 73.
Incidentally, in the recent years, low-floor and low-gravity-center vehicles seeking a more sporty driving feeling have required to suppress the vehicle gravity center to a further low level while ensuring predetermined vehicle-body rigidity.
Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a vehicle frame structure that can suppress the vehicle gravity center to a further low level while ensuring vehicle-body rigidity.